Yugi Muto (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Yugi Muto is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Yugi Muto, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He appears in-game after the player reaches Stage 13 of Duel World (DM), at which point his Character Unlock Missions become available. Prior to January 18, 2018, he was exclusive to the special event Duelist Chronicles: Set Sail for the Kingdom, only being able to be unlocked during the event. He also appeared as a roaming Duelist in some special events. White Gate Keys are normally required to Duel Yugi Muto at the Gate. During the special event Welcome to Toon World, Star Chips are required instead. Yami Yugi does not appear at the Gate while playing as Yugi Muto and vice versa. Description Gallery Profile-DULI-YugiMuto.png | Profile CutIn-DULI-YugiMuto.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-YugiMuto.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-YugiMuto.png | Defeat Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Roaming Duelist (first event) Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Roaming Duelist (second event) Level 30 Level 40 Tag Duel Tournament (second event) Partner Deck Skill: "Silent Swordsman Advent" (If your team has less than 2000 Life Points, play 1 "Silent Swordsman LV7" on the field at the beginning of Yugi Muto's turn. The Skill can only be used once per Duel.) Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Yugi Muto reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Yugi Muto, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Roaming Duelist (first event) Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Yami Yugi *When starting a Duel with Yami Yugi, Yugi says "It's our destiny to fight, and this is a fight that I must win!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "I'll never forget you, my friend. Never." ;Yami Bakura *When starting a Duel with Yami Bakura, Yugi says "For everything I hold dear, I can't afford to lose this duel!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "It's over for you, Bakura!" Card-specific ;Monsters *When Yugi Summons "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction", a cut-in frame of Yugi briefly appears, and he announces "Here's Gandora the Dragon of Destruction!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction" being Summoned plays afterwards. **When Yugi activates Gandora's first effect, he announces "Gandora's special ability! Boundless Gigarays!" **When Yugi activates Gandora's second effect, he announces "Gandora's special ability!" *When Yugi Summons "Silent Magician LV4" or "Silent Magician LV8", a cut-in frame of Yugi's face briefly appears, and he announces "I Summon Silent Magician!" However, when Summoning "Silent Magician LV8", if that player hasn't already Summoned "Silent Magician LV8" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Silent Magician LV8" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Yugi declares an attack with either monster, he announces "Silent Magician attack! Silent Burning Attack!" *When Yugi Summons "Buster Blader", a cut-in frame of Yugi's face briefly appears, and he announces, "Come, My All-Powerful Buster Blader!" **Most of the time when Yugi declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Buster Blader, attack! Dragon Sword!" *When Yugi Summons "Dark Magician" (except Arkana's "Dark Magician"), a cut-in frame of Yugi briefly appears, and he announces "I Summon Dark Magician!" **Most of the time when Yugi declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Dark Magician, attack! Dark Magic Attack!" *When Yugi Summons "Silent Swordsman LV3", "Silent Swordsman LV5", or "Silent Swordsman LV7", a cut-in frame of Yugi's face briefly appears, and he announces "I Summon Silent Swordsman!" **Most of the time when Yugi declares an attack with one of those monsters, he announces "Silent Swordsman, attack! Silent Slash!" *When Yugi Summons "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior", a cut-in frame of Yugi's face briefly appears, and he announces "I Special Summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" **Most of the time when Yugi declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, attack! Magnet Saber!" **When Yugi activates Valkyrion's effect, he announces, "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior's special effect activates! I can Special Summon Alpha, Beta, and Gamma the Magnet Warriors from the Graveyard!" *When Yugi Summons "Alpha the Magnet Warrior", he announces "I Summon a Magnet Warrior!" *When Yugi Summons "Blockman", he announces "I Summon Blockman!" **When Yugi activates that monster's effect, he announces "Blockman's special effect activates! Deconstruction!" *Most of the time when Yugi declares an attack with "Curse of Dragon", he announces "Curse of Dragon, attack! Dragon Breath!" *Most of the time when Yugi declares an attack with "Summoned Skull", he announces "Summoned Skull, attack! Lightning Strike!" *When Yugi Summons "Toy Magician", he announces "I have other magicians you may not be familiar with. I Summon Toy Magician!" **Most of the time when Yugi declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Toy Magician, attack! Block Demolition!" ;Spells/Traps *When Yugi activates "Gold Sarcophagus" he announces "I activate my Spell, Gold Sarcophagus!" *When Yugi activates "Magician's Circle", he announces, "My Trap Card activates! Magician's Circle!" *When Yugi activates "Mystic Box", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, Mystic Box!" *When Yugi activates "Silent Burning" he announces "I activate a Quick-Play Spell, Silent Burning!" *When Yugi activates "Soul Rope", he announces "I activate the Trap Card, Soul Rope! I Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from my Deck!" Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Monsters *When Yugi activates "Marshmallon's" effect, he announces "Marshmallon's effect activates! The attacking player takes 1000 points of damage!" ;Spells/Traps *When Yugi activates "Marshmallon Glasses", he announces "The Spell Card, Marshmallon Glasses!" *When Yugi activates "Mirror Force" he announces "Too bad, but my face down card is Mirror Force!" *When Yugi activates "Pot of Greed" he announces "I activate Pot of Greed." *When Yugi activates "Spell Shattering Arrow" he announces "Now's my chance, Spell Shattering Arrow!" Trivia *When Yugi Muto Duels Yami Yugi, both of them make several references to the Ceremonial Battle from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. *When Yugi Summons "Toy Magician", he mentions that the player may not be familiar with it, referencing the fact that Yugi only used it in the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. Its attack name also comes from that manga. *While Yugi has separate Card Dialogue for the Silent Magician Monsters ("Silent Magician LV4" and "Silent Magician LV8") and Silent Swordsman Monsters ("Silent Swordsman LV3", "Silent Swordsman LV5", and "Silent Swordsman LV7"), respectively, his Card Dialogue remains unchanged when he Summons or declares an attack with the monsters of the aforementioned archetypes. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters